Arrat (Pokémon)
Arrat (セッラット Serratto) is a dual-type Normal/Dark Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 22. Biology Physiology Arrat is a large mammalian, bipedal rodent Pokémon that is mainly red in coloration with a pale tan underside. Its ears are tipped in white. It has two beady eyes with no pupils and white sclera. It has two black accents around each eye, a long thin snout tipped with a small, circular black nose. It has two sets of small black whiskers on its nose. It has a small tooth that protrudes from its mouth, but has been shown to possess a mouthful of actual sharp teeth. It has a large amount of fur that hangs down from its body, resembling a tattered cloak with white edges. It has chubby hands with four tiny fingers on it, accented in black. From its face, it has another large portion of fur though it is white and resembles a beard. It is held together by a steel clasp. On the base of its body, it has two ebony metal clasp although on keeps its peg leg in place. It has a small, three-toed clawed foot which has webbings, allowing it to swim despite online having one actual foot. Its tail is long and scaly, having steel clasps decorating it and a stereotypical hook locks on the tip. Gender Differences None. Special Abilities Arrat have massive authority over their previous evolution, and use this to their advantage. Using its offensive or defensive orders, it can easily protect itself by using its loyal Pimouse as shields so it might get away. The can also swim for a good distance before giving out and needing to rest. Their tail is can conduct electricity, making Arrat quite a threat to aquatic Pokémon. Behavior When in the wild, Arrat behave like kings towards their hoard of Pimouse minions. They hide deep within their cavern bases and order their crew to go out and steal whatever they can. Arrat are notorious hoarders, often stealing thousands of dollars in jewelry or other rare valuables from humans. They do not know the value, but they steal and keep them within their cave to lavish themselves in. It is said that in order to retrive what was stolen, you'll have to face hordes upon hordes of Pimouse before you can even hope to reach Arrat. Despite their small appearance, Arrat are known to pack quite a punch and they are not above fighting dirty by using their tail to trip up the opponent. Even when faced with a much bigger foe, Arrat do not bend nor back down. Though they mistreat their minions and followers, they will defend them if they get hurt too badly or have their lives threatened by a predator. When an Arrat ages, it will pass the title of leader to its offspring or the strongest Pimouse in the horde. Habitat Arrat live in deep caves where their vast loot can be admired by their eyes only. Of course, the cave needs to be big enough for their Pimouse followers to stay and sleep as well. More often than not, Arrat stay close to the ocean where there is plentiful amounts of sun, water, and food. They can also be found in urbanized areas where the population is large and where penthouses and wealth are abound. Diet Arrat are carnivores, but mainly prefer fish as their primary meal. They will feed on carcasses, as they put up no challenge. As they aren't too large themselves, Arrat are aware that they cannot hunt down their own meal and as such, they primarily feed on fish. Much like Pimouse, Arrat detest cheese. Game Data Pokédex Entry Game Locations Base Stats Type Effectiveness